


Дима и деревня

by Vla



Series: Детские бедки [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boredom, Children, Forced, Gen, Generational Conflict, authoritarian parents, city child, conservative values, forced trip, past vs modern, village
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: Время действия - 2016 год. Городского мальчика родители внезапно отправляют в деревню на всё лето, ещё и без игрушек, планшета, любимых книжек. Как ему пережить эту катастрофу? Сможет ли он долго терпеть скуку, тоску по родному городу и бытовые неудобства в деревне? И действительно ли она пойдёт на пользу его здоровью и уму, как считают родители?





	

Ранний июнь, салатовая свежесть за окном, до осени больше не надо в школу, городской фонтан работает каждые выходные, и девятилетний Дима собирается, как всегда, отправиться туда с друзьями. Раньше ходил с родителями, а теперь они разрешают и одному. Так прикольно подставляться под капли и плескать ладонями по водной поверхности фонтанного бассейна! Но сначала у него очередные уровни в любимой игре на планшете, важный эвент в другой игре, любопытный новый мультсериал по телику, и прочтение взрослых анекдотов из купленной родителями газеты, пока они не видят. Мать в спешке режет и бросает в кипящую воду ингредиенты супа, будто сегодня рабочий день и ей скоро бежать на маршрутку. Наверное, забылась, что сегодня воскресенье, и спешит по привычке. Отец же, пользуясь выходным, поехал в какой-то дальний обувной магазин, где хорошие цены.   
После обеда Дима сразу пойдет гулять с друзьями до самого заката. Днём уже жарко, но ещё не настолько, чтобы часов до пяти вечера сидеть дома в прохладе от кондиционера.  
Лето — отпадное время, летом по-особому расслабляешься, и дни тают, сладкие, словно мороженое. Самое крутое — что до первого сентября времени хоть завались! Дима обязательно успеет сходить солнечным днём в зоопарк, а на аттракционах прокатиться раз пять, уговорив родителей потратить на это не одну субботу или воскресенье. В прохладные же дни станет одевать сине-салатовые кроссовки: их ему купили прошлой осенью, и сейчас пальцам становится в них тесновато, к осени и вовсе сделаются малы, потому нужно спешить понтоваться ими, пока можно.  
А ещё пацаны говорят о новой игре, которая вот-вот выйдет. Там можно ловить покемонов прямо на улице, с помощью телефона! Интересно: как это вообще? Надо у родителей выпросить разрешение посидеть за их компом и погуглить про эту игру. Прямо сегодня и выпросить.  
С такими мыслями встречал Дима субботнее утро четвёртого июня, доедая завтрак из двух блюд — разогретый вчерашний суп и кукурузную кашу с мёдом. Маме кто-то позвонил на мобильник, и она минут десять разговаривала, уйдя на балкон, а потом вернулась к плите готовить обед. Позавтракав, мальчик встал из-за кухонного стола и направился в комнату их однушки, где, взглянув на часы, сразу побежал к телевизионному пульту: мультсериал уже начинается!  
Серия оказалась настолько увлекательной, что Дима забыл умыкнуть со столика новую газету и поохотиться на анекдоты. Всё, поздно: мама закончила дела у плиты, и тоже вернулась в комнату. Похоже, надолго. Она принялась рыться в шкафах, вытаскивая летнюю одежду Димы — видимо, хочет поменять ему уличный гардероб.   
По телевизору началась реклама, и мальчик повернул голову в сторону шкафа, откуда на диван-кровать вылетали его майки и шорты. Эти мамы такие странные: одежда еще чистая, а они говорят — грязная. И заставляют сыновей менять одежду намного чаще, чем сыновья меняли бы ее сами. Удивительное умение есть у взрослых тёток: видеть невидимую грязь!  
Мальчик посмотрел на футболку, в которой собирался выйти сегодня. Ну чистая же! Чего маме рыться в шкафу?  
Тут рекламная пауза кончилась, и Дима снова сосредоточился на мультфильме, где наметилась важная сцена, от которой лучше не отвлекаться.   
Но развлечение бесцеремонно прервали.  
— Э-эй! — обиженно вскрикнул он, когда мать вдруг взяла пульт и выключила телевизор.  
— Так, — произнесла было она, но сын перебил, продолжая возмущаться:  
— Зачееем?! Я же смотрел! Включи обрааатно!  
— Так, не ной, нам некогда. Собирай вещи!  
— Куда собирать? Я на фонтан пойду после обеда!  
— Помнишь, где твоя сумка спортивная? Иди достань.  
— Дай я досмотрю! И зачем мне сумка, я не в теннис иду играть. Дай пульт!  
— Дедушка звонил. Слышишь, что я говорю? Мы тебя собирались на следующей неделе в деревню отправить, но ему надо с понедельника за газом ехать, и он не знает, когда ему точно позвонят. Так что дедушка заедет сегодня вечером. Поднимайся и собирайся, доставай сумку. Времени мало.  
— Деревню? — растерянно пробормотал мальчик, — Я... Я думал, мы аж в августе поедем. А почему сейчас?  
— Потому что ты отправишься в деревню на всё лето. Мы решили, что тебе пора уже здоровый образ жизни вести.  
Дима застыл на диване, поражённый известием. Лишь приподнял руки ладонями вверх, будто вопрошал: «За что?!».

Обычно они ездили в деревню на одну неделю. Максимум на две. За такое время наскучивало там находиться, да и родители уставали от помощи дедушке и бабушке на огороде. И все трое, искусанные комарами, возвращались в свою городскую квартирку облегчённо отмываться от деревенской грязи, а потом — к телевизору, по которому тоже успевали соскучиться. В деревне старый телик окончательно сломался дюжину лет назад, но дедушка с бабушкой не попросили детей купить им новый, а умудрились отвыкнуть, перейдя на одни лишь газеты, словно во времена их юности. Выписывают пенсионерские газеты про здоровье, политику и сад-огород, абсолютно неинтересные для Димы. Даже анекдотов там не найти!  
Несмотря на то, Дима не сказал бы, что в деревне совсем плохо. Наоборот: он всегда ждал эти поездки с нетерпением. Неделя-две дауншифтинга являлись хорошим куском разнообразия в жизни, после которого сильнее ценишь то, что имеешь остальную часть года: свой уютный городской быт.   
Но — в деревню на всё лето?!.. Это вообще как? И зачем?  
Мать не отвечала на его вопросы, отмахиваясь — «Не мешай, мы спешим!», и мальчик, откинувшись на спинку дивана-кровати, поначалу бессильно уставился в потолок.  
Что за дела? Зачем его столь внезапно отрывают от важных планов общения с друзьями и намеченных каникульных развлечений? Как же фонтан, аттракционы, как же игры во дворе и дома? Верней, нет: в домашние игры он и в деревне поиграть сможет, если подумать. Ведь с некоторых пор он обладатель планшета! Эй, хватит постоянно забывать этот замечательный факт.   
Заметив, что мать до сих пор не положила планшет в сумку, мальчик сам взял его с журнального столика и подал ей, дабы она завернула девайс во что-нибудь мягкое.  
Но не тут-то было.  
— Положи, он там тебе не пригодится, — мать, горбясь над сумкой, тыльной стороной ладони отодвинула от себя сыновнюю руку.  
— Да ну! Пригоди-ится! — возмущенно парировал Дима, — Что я там буду делать, когда в доме? И вообще: я туда не смогу на всё лето! Зачем так долго? Это слишком-преслишком долго!  
— Мы тут с папой умную передачу посмотрели, и потом статьи в интернете прочитали, что детям жизненно необходим свежий воздух. А проводить лето ребенку надо так, как проводили его дедушки и бабушки, когда были детьми. Вот почему намного больше здоровых деток было. Без этих всех ваших планшетов. Ты хоть знаешь, что у тебя с лёгкими станет, если не будешь всё лето на свежем воздухе? То же самое, что с желудком, если не кушать горячий супчик на первое!  
— А улица что, не воздух? Я хотел сегодня к фонтану пойти!  
— В городе неправильный воздух. В передаче говорили, что для психики ребенка хорошо расти на природе. Мы бы и сами в деревне жили, только там денег сейчас не заработаешь. Так радуйся, что хоть тебя будем туда на лето отправлять. Отдохнуть от этих всех городских токсинов. Лежишь тут целыми днями, книги читаешь, зрение портишь! Лучше бы что-то из школьной программы почитал, и хватит, а ты... Зря мы тебя в эту детскую библиотеку записали. Будешь к выпускному классу в толстенных очках ходить.  
— Мама, у меня глаза не болят, и вижу я хо-ро-шо! — на секунду Дима демонстративно выпучил глаза, — А в деревне скучно же, если долго. И в городе воздух нормальный, он хотя бы коровьими какашками и свиньями не воняет!  
— Может, ты не ощущаешь, но здесь воздух во много раз хуже. Наверно, именно из-за него у меня после работы часто голова болит.  
— Но ты же говорила, что болит от погоды, и от того, что мало спишь.  
— Это я раньше так думала.  
— Но всё равно, я не хочу на всё лето в деревню! Я в зоопарк хочу на выходных!  
— Будет тебе в деревне зоопарк: и коровки, и свинки, и курочки, и кошечки с собачками.  
Мать, решив передохнуть и заодно уболтать сына спокойно поехать, присела на минутку рядом.  
— Но я их уже всех видел, — мальчик грустно уставился глазами в ковёр.  
— В статье мы прочитали, что ребенок должен расти среди таких животных, которые окружали его предков.  
— Другие интереснее!  
— Не умничай. Родители лучше знают, что тебе полезно.  
— Ну даже если я поеду — с кем я там дружить буду? Там одни бабушки и дедушки.  
— Не ври. На лето туда много детей приезжает. Помнишь, ты и с Настенькой, и с Вовочкой, и с Русланчиком познакомился, и это только в прошлом году.  
— Так они поуезжали раньше нас. А Вовку я всего два дня застал, потом мы уехали.  
— Не поуезжают все. Обязательно кто-то будет.  
— Мам, а я всего два раза болел во втором классе. А Никита, что в доме живёт на окраине — пять или шесть. Больше. Так он почти что в деревне живёт: там только одноэтажные дома, а за окном у него поле начинается.  
— На сквозняках много бывает, значит. А если бы ты в настоящей деревне жил, ты бы вообще никогда не болел. От сквозняков иногда, разве что. Папа твой в детстве не болел, потому что они тогда у дедушки с бабушкой жили. А как поехал в город учиться — сразу гайморит, хронический! Так что радуйся: поживёшь там каждый день на свежем воздухе с утра до вечера — вернёшься румяненький, сильный, все завидовать будут! Посмотри на себя в зеркало: вон какой бледный.   
Дима никогда не считал себя бледным. И небольшой румянец у него имелся всегда. Особенно когда набегается во дворе. А тут тебе — бледный!  
Каков же тогда нужный румянец, если нынешнего недостаточно? Дима вспомнил советские мультики, где у хороших детей и красных девиц попадаются ярко-алые, идеально круглые румянцы на щеках. В жизни он никогда таких не видел. Изредка — похожие, только не круглые, а размытой формы, абсолютно разной. И не у детей, а у алкоголиков (вместе с синим носом), и у тёти Лены из соседнего подъезда, у которой четверо детей, она очень толстая, ходит вперевалку по-утиному, тяжело дышит и не может не то что бегать, но даже быстро ходить. У неё-то румянец на всём лице, малиновый такой. Только вокруг глаз кожа бледная, где жира меньше. А её старший сын Саша говорил, что мама болеет всякими болячками, и он боится за маму. Саше тоже девять, они с Димой учатся в параллельных классах. Тёте Лене же всего тридцать пять. Кажется, что больше, но если углубиться в воспоминания — смутно всплывает в глазах образ тёти Лены, когда у неё ещё не было других детей, кроме Саши. Сюсюкая маленькому Димочке, сидевшему в коляске, она выглядела куда моложе, намного худее, и с нормальным цветом лица. Тогда цвет был реально нормальный. Не может быть здоровой сплошь малиновая кожа, напоминающая салатный помидор.  
Что-то мама хитрит, определённо. Это раньше считалось, что большой румянец — здоровье. В те времена, когда рисовались советские мультики. Но год или два назад Дима видел по телевизору передачу, где большой румянец у детей называли «детез» или «дитёз» — как-то так, и объявляли ненормальным явлением. Означающим аллергию, гипер-чего-то-там и склонность к болезням.

Внезапное разрушение планов мальчик не мог принять, мамины доводы выглядели пустышкой, и даже не в румянцах дело. Слишком всё внезапно, и слишком ему не хочется ехать в деревню на космический срок в три месяца.  
Дальше подумать ему не дали.  
— Чего расселся? Помогай вещи складывать, учись. В армии за тебя никто не будет складывать.  
Дима с обречённым выражением лица, не представляя, как выпутаться из ситуации, поплёлся в детский угол комнаты, захватив по дороге большой магазинный пакет, чтобы засунуть туда все свои игрушки. В сумку они не влезут, придётся нести отдельно. И даже если пакет окажется тяжёлым — Дима потащит свои сокровища сам. Хоть эти игрушки да книжки будут его там развлекать. Умыкнуть бы втихаря и планшет с журнального столика, но мама увидит. Не получится, пока мама не выйдет из комнаты. А она, как назло, выходить пока не собирается.  
На дно пакета мальчик поместил первый том «Гарри Поттера» и ещё несколько детских книг. Книги крепкие, не помнутся внизу. Потом он стал осторожно складывать в пакет своих роботов, головоломки, фигурки, водяной пистолет и прочие забавы. Мама, в свою очередь, трудилась над спортивной сумкой, стоявшей у края дивана. Складывала поровней его одежду, засовывала сбоку учебник по математике для третьего класса. Его на днях за копейки продала ей коллега, чья дочь уже пятиклассница. Остальных учебников пока нет; их придётся самим покупать в августе. Так и лучше, решила Димина мама: у мальчика глаза отдохнут, мозги прочистятся свежим воздухом вместо корпения над книгами. Всё как по советам из передачи. К слову, чем там сын шуршит в углу?..  
— Ё-пэ-рэ-сэ-тэ! — воскликнула она, увидев, чем он занимается.   
Дима, услышав возглас, явно обращённый к нему, едва не подпрыгнул на заднице, и обернулся с виноватым взглядом, пусть и не зная пока, где провинился.  
— Ну? И что ты делаешь? — недовольно скривив рот, мать упёрлась руками в бока.  
Поза буквой «Ф» не сулила ничего хорошего. Но ответить-то надо...  
— Как что? Игрушки складываю.   
— Вот дурак. Бросай. Тебе там не нужны будут игрушки. Еще за зиму наиграешься, если тебя в кружки спортивные не запишем. В деревне ребёнок должен общаться с природой, а не с игрушками. Давай, бросай. Ты этот пакет вообще не возьмёшь, — и мать двинулась в его сторону, чтобы отобрать пакет.  
Тут мальчик не выдержал. Выше любой наглости, выше его понимания — отправлять ребенка куда-то на несколько месяцев без игрушек!!! Так никогда не было в его жизни, так вообще не должно никогда быть с детьми! Даже когда он неделю лежал в больнице, мама ему игрушки принесла, и они скрасили тамошнюю скуку, ещё и было чем делиться с соседями по палате. Да лучше бы его снова в больницу положили и делали болючие уколы, чем это!!!  
— Уэ-э-э-э! — начал кричать Дима, и слёзы, словно повинуясь крику, потекли из глаз.   
Только мать вздохнула, собираясь пристыдить его за капризность, как во входной двери залязгал замок. Отец вернулся из обувного магазина. Сквозь плач сын услышал его шаги, гулкий шорох картонной коробки, радостное болтание жене о том, какие классные ботинки он купил. Но хвастался он недолго: услышав плач сына, отец в недоумении умолк, и поспешил переобуваться из уличных шлёпанцев в домашние, чтобы зайти в комнату и узнать, в чём дело.  
— Чего он там ревёт?  
— А ты как думаешь? — ответила жена, — Неожиданно ему, видите ли. Правда, собираться всё-таки начал, сам, но... Представляешь: одни игрушки в сумку набросал! И тетрисы-мэтрисы эти электронные.  
— Сейчас я ему всё объясню, — пропыхтел муж, всовывая ноги в домашнюю обувь.  
— Я объясняла.  
— Ещё раз объясню, если не дошло.

При виде отца у мальчика возникла робкая надежда: может, хоть его удастся упросить? Убедить, что в деревню на всё лето, еще и без игрушек — это, как он сам говорить любит — абсурд и фантастика.  
— Па-а-апа! — и Дима начал возмущаться, заикаясь и захлёбываясь словами.  
— Димон, Димон, хватит тарахтеть, я и так понимаю, что ты такой современный, пресыщенный, новое поколение, без планшета себя уже занять не умеешь. Читали мы про таких. Но знаешь, в моём поколении и без этих всех изобилий дети были счастливы, и наше детство было намного лучше вашего. Без всяких там интернетов и кучи игрушек. В восьмидесятые, в дефициты, одна машинка — и то было счастье. А как люди после войны жили? И выросли развитыми, потому что сами себе игрушки мастерили, и сами игры придумывали, целый день во дворе бегали.  
— А я что, не бегаю? Я не сижу с планшетом целый день! У меня и ролики есть, и книжки, и развивалки, и на кружки вы меня водите. И с друзьями во дворе тоже гуляю! Я на фонтан собирался сегодня!  
— Что там тех фонтанов... Как планшет купили, так целый день от него не отлипаешь!  
— Неправда!   
Это действительно было неправдой. У Димы бы и не получилось целый день сидеть за планшетом. Несколько часов после школы пролетают быстро, а вечером в однокомнатной квартире родители всё время рядом, на виду. Они любили часто отвлекать мальчика, заставляя его спешно сохраняться в игре и выполнять очередное поручение: иди обедай, ужинай, зубы чистить, уроки делать. Доставали, даже когда он сидел на кухне или запирался в санузле. И даже когда оба родителя были на работе — а Диму со второго класса уже оставляли дома одного — мальчик чередовал развлечения, особенно когда в хорошую погоду солнце неудержимо манило на улицу. Родители научили его самому одеваться, самому закрывать квартиру, чтобы погулять с друзьями. Да, его компания, кроме подвижных игр, и за мобильниками на лавочке заседала, но не часами, пусть взрослые не выдумывают!  
— В любом случае ты ведёшь нездоровый образ жизни, — настаивал папа, — и не занимаешься творческим развитием. Так хотя бы летом это исправляй. Ладно — школа, мы на работе, нам некогда. Но летом дедушка с бабушкой тебя пусть учат, как дети росли прежде, и как должны продолжать расти. Хочешь машинку? Возьми чурбачок, обстругай, колёса выстругай, палочки вставь. Я уже в три года себе деревянные игрушки делал, когда магазины пустые были.   
Отец врал. На самом деле он научился работе с деревом в семь с половиной лет, после долгих напряженных вечеров первого знакомства со стамеской и ножиком. Учил его дедушка, Димин прадед. Он и говорил, что в прежние времена, еще до войны, дети приноравливались мастерить раньше, чем учились читать, потому что фабричных игрушек в деревнях почти не было.   
Ложь, как решил выросший стругатель, в данном случае во благо: он научился в семь, а сын должен был уметь уже в три! Жаль, момент упущен, так пусть хоть в девять учится, а когда собственный сын появится у него — научит в три, как и надо. С этими кризисами, конфликтами — вдруг раз, и магазины снова станут пусты.  
— Разожрался ты со своими роботами и планшетами. У меня в детстве такого не было, и ничего, зато умным и деятельным вырос, и природу любил. На природе всегда найдешь, чем заняться. Да просто полежать на траве в сто раз полезней, чем дома на диване.  
— Я тоже люблю, — утирая сопли, доказывал Дима, — но на траве грязно. Вы сами мне ложиться там не разрешаете.  
— Так это городская трава, — возразила мать, — а в деревне совсем другое дело. И можешь радоваться: в деревне пачкаться можно, там все пачкаются, там жизнь такая. Мы может и отвыкнуть успели, но, если бы не работа — я бы туда с удовольствием на всё лето переехала. Каждый должен любить деревню, что это за детство без деревни? Наши деды там всю жизнь жили.  
— Вы так передаче той поверили, что другие стали, это будто не вы! Станьте как были! Вы же не перестанете мне игрушки покупать? Не переставайте! Зачем мне «деды жили», то тогда было, а это сейча-ас, сейчас дети не такое хотя-ят, — надулся сын, ноя.  
— Все равно поедешь на каникулы в деревню. И меня не волнует, что ты там хочешь! Учись жить по-правильному, хотя бы три месяца в году, — навис над ним отец, пока мать, окончательно вырвав из рук мальчика сумку, вытряхивала его игрушки с книгами в угол, демонстративно не заботясь об их целостности.  
Дима продолжал рыдать, пока отец за руку оттаскивал его от детского угла. Обидней всего, даже по-настоящему страшно, было от вопиющего несоответствия реальности и родительских слов. Зачем проводить лето, как деды, если те времена прошли? Если теперь есть магазины с интересными яркими современными игрушками — значит, они не зря существуют. Это вещи его поколения и его жизни. И он к ним привык. Почему вдруг надо устраивать себе целые месяцы без них? Мало ли чего там у родителей не было. Магазины сейчас не пусты!  
Он бессильно сидел на диване, понимая, что истериками ничего не добьётся. Никогда не добивался. Начал это понимать с тех пор, как лет в пять после долгих «Купи-и-и!» в магазине его сильно отшлёпали по заднице, и стоявшая неподалёку девочка над ним посмеялась. Закатывать же истерики дома он прекратил под конец второго класса, ввиду их бесполезности. За каждый крик его лишь били ремнём по попе, и потом надолго лишали сладкого. Эх, плохо быть ребёнком.   
— Пока я буду... там, вы их не выкинете? Планшет, игру-у-ушки? — Дима при этих словах снова не смог удержаться от слёз. Все говорят, что мальчикам плакать стыдно, но в девять лет ещё можно. Наверное.  
— Нет, но когда вернёшься — может, самому больше планшет не понадобится. Отвыкнешь. А если не отвыкнешь — пятнадцать минут в день, и всё. И только когда сделаешь уроки. С игрушками — так же.  
— Не хочу, это нереалистично! — использовал мальчик сложное взрослое слово, услышанное по телевизору.  
— Ишь как заговорил, — саркастически ответила мать, заканчивая укладывать его летнюю одежду в сумку, — Каким словам научился. Всё лишь бы родителей не слушать.  
— Успокойся, Димон, тебя дед научит стругать, наделаешь себе лошадок... — попытался отец его приободрить.  
— Не люблю лошадок! Я львов люблю. И драконов.  
— А я в детстве с удовольствием и на качалке-лошадке катался, и пушку выстругал, и повозку, и фигурки лошадей.  
— Тебе сто лет?  
— Почему?  
— Они были тогда, а потом уже на машинах и на танках ездили.  
— В лошадки дети играли испокон веков, это для психики полезно. А пушку дед научил делать. Это же история. Подрастёшь — поймёшь.  
Пушка — ещё ладно, подумал Дима, — с ней хоть в пиратов можно поиграть. Но повозка и лошади — это же скукота типа тех стишков, которым за сто лет перевалило, а в школе до сих пор заставляют их учить.  
Дима попросил маму положить в сумку кроссовки. «Да, позже», — ответила она.  
Кепку ему взять разрешили, но сказали, что в деревне он всё равно кепку носить не станет, ведь дед сплетёт ему шляпу из соломы. Фу, сказал Дима, но мать проигнорировала его реакцию.  
Деревянные игрушки — тоже фу. Они ему никогда не нравились. Даже крашеные. Не говоря уж о том, что стругать Дима умеет лишь прямой брусочек, этому научили на уроке труда в конце второго класса. И ещё сверлить в доске дырки ручным сверлом, только у него плохо получалось, равно как и у половины одноклассников.

Все вещи мальчика, которые сочли нужными родители, поместились в одну сумку. Потом пришло и незаметно пролетело время обеда. Последние часы дома, в родном любимом городе, не проходите так быстро! Слёзы снова и снова наворачивались на глаза.  
Позвонила бабушка и сказала, что дед уже выехал. Значит, будет здесь через два часа.  
— Вовремя мы вещи собрали, — заметила мама.  
Дима ничего не ответил, погружённый в растерянные думы о том, что сорвались все его планы. Ещё утром он жил одной жизнью, а тут к вечеру его резко, до боли резко увозят в жизнь другую. Будто он шёл, шёл, а потом — бах! — провалился в пропасть и летит непонятно куда. Жаль, что не бывает, как в играх: упал, геймовер, начинай с более ранней точки, и на сей раз старайся не упасть. Да, сегодня совсем не как в играх: даже если бы он волшебным образом переместился в прошлое, то всё равно бы его точно так же отправили в деревню.  
Куда деваться? Что там ждёт? В деревне очень скоро станет скучно. Неужели настолько, что он реально попросит деда научить делать эти противные деревянные игрушки? Или тот примется его учить принудительно? Вдруг папа попросит об этом деда. Вместо тех, что Дима любит на самом деле! Нет, не будет он ничего стругать. Он не дед, и не папа в детстве, а сейчас не Советский Союз. Зачем родители желают научить его жить так, будто магазины снова пусты? Они не пусты же!   
Внезапно он вспомнил: у деревенских детей в прошлые разы видел магазинные игрушки, привезённые из города. Да, вот и выход! Дима постарается с ними подружиться, вместе играть их игрушками. И у них должны быть телевизоры. Планшетов нет, наверное, но до восьми лет Дима и сам жил без планшета. Что ж, попытаемся представить, будто вернулись в те времена. Авось получится. Только отвыкнуть от планшета, как папа фантазирует — конечно, нереально, такого не бывает. Это ему по-взрослому, по-занудному мечтается, он хочет сделать сына похожим на деда, забывшего про телевизор, но не бывать исполнению мечтаний взрослых зануд! Когда Дима вернётся — не будет от планшета отлипать несколько дней как минимум! Хотя бы папе назло.  
Вот, цели начали вырисовываться. Есть от чего отталкиваться, как говорят солидные крутые взрослые. План «А» при внезапной ссылке в деревню: подружиться с деревенскими детьми. Они дадут и общение, и разные интересные штучки. Второй пункт плана — по возвращении демонстративно вести себя так, будто стал ещё более городским! И именно что часами поваляться на диване с планшетом.  
Но из глубины сознания тут же взвилась другая тревога. Диме в прошлые годы не особо разрешали общаться с жителями села, и он далеко не про всех знал, кто из них действительно местный, а кто — такой же приезжий на неделю-две. Вдруг неместные — тот же Вовка, или Руслан, прибудут лишь в июле-августе, как обычно приезжала в прошлые годы его семья, а местных детей совсем нет? По телевизору и в газетах не раз писали, что в большинстве деревень остались одни старики. Чем он будет жить целый месяц или больше?! С бабушкой и дедушкой не поиграешь, они занудней родителей...

Насупленного, усталого от слёз мальчика начали переодевать, видя его инертность и нежелание активно подключаться к последним сборам в дорогу. Вместо любимой футболки с пингвином одели белую, скучную, без рисунка рубашку с воротничком.  
— Ты в ней дедушке понравишься, — объяснила свой выбор мама, — Твой папа такие рубашки всё детство носил.  
— А мне от этого ни холодно, ни жарко! — обиженно закапризничал Дима, — Футболки интереснее.  
Родители только засмеялись, отчего у мальчика снова задрожал подбородок, но снова заплакать показалось стыдным, и он сдержался. Всё-таки в девять лет не стоит плакать столь долго. Узрей его сейчас друзья — оборжали бы.  
«Эх, где мои друзья?.. Ждут меня на фонтан, а я не приду. А потом вечером вернутся в свои чистые квартиры. Как я им завидую!»  
Мать на всякий случай держала его за руку, пока они спускались к выходу из подъезда. Боялась, что убежит? Но куда ему убегать?  
За руку она подвела его и к автомобилю. Сзади отец нёс вещи.  
— Чего с дедушкой не здороваешься? Язык проглотил? — у машины она дёрнула его за запястье, и наконец отпустила.  
— Добрый вечер... — равнодушно промямлил мальчик, увидев за рулём высокого старика с кирпично-коричневым загаром и в такой же белой рубашке, но будто плохо выстиранной, с жёлтыми пятнами.   
Обычно Дима радовался дедушке, но не сегодня.  
— Садите малого, и поедем, а то дотемна не успеем. А сами когда приедете? Давно вас не видел, — говорил дедушка его родителям, пока те ставили Димины вещи в багажник его старых «Жигулей».  
— На следующих выходных, — ответила мама.  
У Димы сердце ёкнуло от радости: за неделю ему станет в деревне наверняка плохо и скучно, бабушка с дедушкой это увидят, и упросят родителей увезти его обратно!  
Шанс выкрутиться согревал, и мальчик сел в машину с надеждой, что куковать среди грязи и скуки придётся всего неделю, вместо монструозных трёх месяцев.  
А ещё мальчику разрешили сесть на переднее сидение, что тоже приободрило: вдоволь налюбуется вечерней дорогой и наглазеется на чужие крутые тачки!  
Только бы поездка на переднем сидении не стала последним его интересным развлечением на много-много недель... Шанс, что родители заберут его в следующие выходные, был не очень большим. Заболеть бы, но в прогнозе погоды обещали солнечную ясную погоду на весь июнь. Впрочем, Дима уже прикидывал другие способы заболеть. Попасть бы на речку... Где он ни разу не был, но точно помнит, что речка возле деревни есть, и дед туда ходит рыбачить.  
Пропуская мимо ушей мамины наставления про мытьё рук, избегание сквозняков и гуляние на солнце только в шляпе (ага, будто кепки у него нет!), мальчик поудобнее уселся в кресле и смотрел из переднего окна машины на горку, качели, турники и лесенки детской площадки. Из большинства снарядов он вырос, ведь новые горка и качели были рассчитаны на детсадовцев, а старые сдали в металлолом. Но на турниках он ещё катался, и на лесенках лазил. Сложно с ними прощаться надолго... В деревне турников он не припоминал. И когда дед, заведя машину, начал выруливать из его квартала, Дима с тоской оборачивался в сторону любимой детской площадки и родных окон на седьмом этаже, пока они не исчезли из виду. А когда «Жигуль» проезжал мимо соседней многоэтажки, из дверей магазина вышел знакомый мальчишка, Максим. Сквозь наглухо закрытые окна машины не удалось с ним поздороваться; друг не услышал. Оставалось лишь смотреть вслед его удаляющейся в зелень аллеи фигурке. На просьбу открыть окно дедушка ответил отказом: простудишься, мол.  
И хорошо было бы простудиться, — подумал мальчик, но промолчал, понимая, что коварные планы надо скрывать.

В дороге они с дедушкой не общались наперебой, несмотря на долгую разлуку. Дед лениво молчал: чего языком чесать с ходу, если впереди много дней вместе. А внуку не хотелось разговаривать, да и не знал он, о чём деду рассказать, кроме своих школьных успехов. От остальных тем из жизни Димы тот был либо далёк, либо клеймил их как новомодную современную блажь, либо считал себя слишком взрослым: некогда слушать о внуковых играх в мячик, или кто у него там в мальчишечьей компании самый высокий. Огород ждёт, а ещё корова, свиньи, неточенная коса и куча других самых важных для дедовой жизни дел.  
Солнце, мелькая среди проносящихся мимо деревьев и сёл, неумолимо зашло, будто унося с собой отнятые мальчишечьи планы на лето. Длинные узкие облака у самого горизонта издевательски проглотили солнце оранжевой крокодильей пастью. И с закатом — а может, и раньше, время для мальчика пошло мучительно медленно. Когда чего-то ждёшь, предвкушая с нетерпением — минуты раздражающе растягиваются. Словно тугая резинка они становятся, когда Дима ожидает начало мультиков по телику, или перечёркивает цифры на настенном календаре, считая последние сутки до дня рождения. И в плохих событиях, оказывается, время изменяется точно так же. Этот вечер, темнеющий за окном дедовой машины — словно первое сентября, каждый раз кажущееся невыносимо длинным, ведь впереди целый учебный год с его домашками, строгими учителями, ранним подъёмом и прочей отстойной фигнёй. «Мазафака!» — подумал Дима. Он сейчас бы охотно перемотал время даже к столь грустной дате, как первое сентября. Лучше школа, чем до боли внезапное лето в грязной вонючей деревне. Из которой можно выбраться лишь путём болезни. И то не факт, но он попробует. И чтоб болячку потяжелее. Пусть хоть целый бронхит подхватит: он им уже болел, и бронхит не таким уж страшным оказался. Если не считать кашля и уколов. Но он согласен и мужественно принять уколы. Только бы домой вернуться скорей.

Прибыл в деревню мальчик уже сонным. Глаза выхватывали рыжие фонари на улицах, рыжие от их света деревья, слабую жёлтую лампочку на крыльце, а в тёмных пространствах вокруг дома, куда её свет не доставал, затаились куриные какашки, пыль, грязь, солома, ядовитые грибы и прочие бесполезные вещи — мальчик помнил это по своим прошлым поездкам.  
Солома местами валялась и на дощатом, крашеном бордовой масляной краской полу прихожей. Бабушка поприветствовала и обняла внука, окутав его луковым запахом (и почему все старики им пахнут?), дедушка тем временем заносил вещи в одну из трёх комнат этого старого дома, где вырос и жил до шестнадцати лет Димин папа, пока после девятого класса не уехал учиться в город.  
На время ослабела хандра: очень хотелось спать. Мальчику стало всё равно, что с ним происходит. Кровать, хоть какая-нибудь, манила желанным забвеньем.  
Он отпросился в туалет, но пописал прямо в траву у сада, слишком устав, чтобы продираться к плохо освещённой будке-толчку через тропинку — ту жуткую, с крапивой по краям! Потом бабушка устроила внуку мытьё рук с хозяйственным мылом, поливая их водой из помятого черпака, потому что в летней кухне воды опять не было, только в колодце. На столе у летней кухни ждал ужин из перловки с вареньем. И наконец обессилевшего Диму приняла в свои объятья кровать — большая, взрослая, в которой он спал пятый год. Одна из немногих вещей, что ему здесь нравились.  
Видя, что мальчик устал, бабушка не стала заводить с ним беседу, а поскорее уложила, радуясь, что мальчик подрос: теперь без труда залезает на эту высокую кровать.   
Старое ватное одеяло и мягкий хлопок не менее старых, местами уже полупрозрачных, застиранных постельных принадлежностей быстро погрузили Диму в сон. Где ему снились фонтан, друзья и внезапная гроза с холодным дождём и градом, вынудившая их бросить всё и, расставшись, побежать по своим подъездам. Бесшумная гроза, где грома не было, хотя молнии сверкали.


End file.
